another chance
by lulunf64
Summary: Its been 9 years sense kirara left kana to become samurai. What happen when both she and katsushiro come to the village at he same time. Really bad summary and sorry for spelling mistakes. katsushiroxkirara


**More retarded stories are you exited I bet you are! Some people aren't going to be dead like they are that just makes me sad that their dead s I'm resurrecting them, oh and don't get mad I'm going to add some ocs but they are mostly just names kind of I don't know... I have had writers block and I finally had something in mind so here it is**

**Disclaimer:I do not own samurai 7**

_How many years has it been again 6 maybe 7 I just don't remember, maybe I should go back and say hi to sister I don't know, how would I greet the village I left them without saying anything...I still want to know why the water told me to chose this path... you know what, I think I will go back I'm sure that they miss me mostly komachi..._

"Masamune I'm sorry to ask so soon but is my sword fixed yet I kinda need it I'm going to be leaving today!" I yelled from the room I had been staying in every time I came to the city. He started to walk into the room slowly with something behind his back, he grinned and took the object from behind his back and said,

"I think you should be pleased with it kirara, its even lighter than befor... oh and I have one more thing for you." I relieved him from the sword, put it in its spot at my thigh and followed him in to the next room over. He had a colorful and not super long but still long box with a tag that said "to kirara from masamune, when your in danger I hope this comes I handy". He handed it to me and I took the ribbon off then the top of the box. I nearly died because it was a short sword and many arrows. I looked at him a little confused and tinking why did you give me arrows than he spoke up, "I couldn't fit in the box I had so I was going to give it to you after you opened it, he pulled out a long bow from behind the boiler.

"Thank you sooooooo much you know i've always wanted these ever sense I started becomeing a samurai!" He looked as if he were saying well I can't help it you like a child to me. I gave him a big hug and ran into my room to get my stuff. I started to put the new objects in the places that I made especially for them. "I'm ready to go I will be leaving for kana now, I'm going to miss you so much I will bring you rice when I come back OK!" I giggled with exitment. We waved goodbye to each other as I walked away.

_Oh I do hope nothing hapends to him while I'm gone, because one time he told me that while I was gone officers questioned him about me aparantly the prince is still in search of finding me for his personal collection. The nextime I see him it will be the last time he sees anythin_g.

Oh finally the main river I'm getting close to the village, and I think I will rest for a while and wash up, I haven't bathed in like two days I probably look like a mess or at least not very presentable. I will be arriving soon and I want them to see me look kinda nice you know besides all the scars and stuff. I started to put down the bag I had been carrying so I could start to take my stuff off of me. Once I had almost nothing on but a thin cloth around my chest and a thin cloth skirt shorts type thing. I kneeled down at the waters edge to feel the temperature and to see my reflection to see if I looked like what I felt like and of course I did I felt like the scar on my cheek shone more than usual and my hair was a mess. I started to comb my hair out with my fingers to try and make it look a little nicer. CRACK, I grabbed my long sword ready to fight at any moment and waiting for whoever had made the noise to come out of hiding. A masked man started to charge at me, but I dogged him easily knowing well that I needed to stay on the defensive side of this fight, "what is your name, I would like to know so I can put it on your grave!"

"I will give you my name but don't be to foolish you are going to die," he stabbed me in my left shoulder and I gasped in pain, "my name is Henry may I know yours?" He started to twist the sword my stomach learched up,

"My name is kirara!" I jumped back wards and charged at him and stabbed him strait in the stomach he took off his mask, hiding his face showing that he was only a teenager the last thing he did was whisper soft words under his breath, staired straight in my eyes and smiled. "I will give you what I can offer which is a stone with your name on it and an offering I have to leave soon or my wound will get infected..."

**~kana village while the other stuff is hapning~**

"Kamachi, you look sad why is that, we just had another great harvest and the water has been kind to us all year what could be wrong?" I looked at rikichi with watery eyes,

"Well I know I have you and your wife and the chef elder but I still miss sister so much I want her to come back, I want to know where she went, why she left us, and why the water won't tell me any thing to do with her, and grandma is on her death bed, I'm scared I don't know what to do any more." I hate crying in front of people but it was different I could not hold these tears back.

"Well don't fret over it to long there is a visitor for you, he said he was here to see you and kirara but I told him everything so now he's clear about it may I invite him in." I knoded as he opened the door revealing a blue haired man waiting silently at the edge of the door he waved hi and examined him,

"Who are you? And how do you know of me and my sister, you are a samurai correct." Rekichi and the man both looked at me like I was crazy,

"You don't remember him, I guess I don't blame you its been 9 years sense we have seen him, he looks more of a man than when he was just a child."

"I am katsushiro, I wanted to say I'm sorry for all I did all those years ago, and that I miss your sister..." I finally started to remember than I looked at the amulet to see if I could trust him and what I saw surprised me it was glowing purple which showed he was truthful and grieving about things. I jumped up from where I was sitting and hugged him,

"I'm so sorry I did not recognize you, I would like to apologize by holding a feast in your honor, rikichi please inform the elder about this, you and me can wait until it is ready what would you like you can have anything you are a honored guest today!"  
"Well I guess I would like to take a bath I'm really dirty." I smiled and walked him to the bath house,

"Well here we are!"

"The village has changed a lot hasent it."

"Ya everything changed when kirara left but its fine now..." I felt my smile go from my face, "dinner will be done soon I will have someone come and get you do whatever you would like to after your bath..." he started to walk into the bath house


End file.
